Wolf Lancaster
Leonardo Lancaster, '''better known by his ring name '''Wolf Lancaster, '''is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW) and Ultimate Wrestling Carnage Experience (UWCE). Background * '''Series: OC * Species: Human * Age: '''19 * '''Height: 6'0 * Weight: '''220 lbs * '''Companies: (Currently) PCUW, UWCE (Formerly) PROGRESS * Debut: 2012 * Status: Active * Billed from: Berry River * Allies: Johnny Thunder, Linka Lancaster (twin sister), Brenda Chance (girlfriend... of sorts), Leah Conner, Vega, Tommy Vercetti, Kevin * Rivals: Mandy Wells, Jesse Alvarez, The X-Dynamics (Van Culmer and Corey Dominic), Jonny 2x4 * Twitter: @SexyWolfLancaster Appearance Early life Wrestling Career Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Wolf has been wrestling in PCUW since the start of the company. During that time, he was known mostly for his creepy stalker attitude towards Raven Wells, which he stopped trying to flirt with after PCUW New Day. But also then he was the PCUW Television Champion twice, with his first reign ending when he was beaten by Raven's cousin, Mandy Wells. He was able to make Mandy drop the title after kidnapping Raven and win the title back, but it was taken away from him again by Jonny 2x4 at New Day. On the first PCUW episode of the second year, Wolf formed a tag team with Johnny Thunder called The Perfect Wolf Pack. The team was able to face Van Culmer and Corey Dominic for the tag team titles three times, but after they lost at Still Unbroken, the team decided to take an indefinite hiatus to focus on their solo careers. FUSION Personality Wolf is arguably one of the most narcissistic wrestlers in the FWM. He is incredibly cocky, self-centered, and very much well aware that he looks good; so much so fans have said that he has a "I'm sexy and I know it" attitude. Wolf enjoys being in the company of attractive women, constantly flirting with them to the point where they get creeped out. It has been stated that at PCUW's start, Wolf used to take women out to get drunk or spike their drinks. He has said that he regrets doing that, but that doesn't change his attitude towards them. Despite his womanizing ways, Wolf is really passionate about the wrestling industry. After his loss against Mandy, fans coined him as a joke, but it appears he doesn't want to be known as a joke. Personal Life Wolf has a twin sister, Linka, who is also getting into the wrestling business while also managing him. He's also beginning to develop a friendship with Vega of Street Fighter fame. Wolf is currently in a relationship with UWCE's Brenda Chance. He is close to Leah Conner as well, although due to his playboy lifestyle their relationship is unknown at the moment. In Wrestling Wolf a very technical wrestler, doing what he can to keep his opponents down. He also throws in some high-flying moves every so often. Finishing Moves * Howling Climax ''(Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam) '' * The Wolf's Bite (Arm-trap triangle choke) * The Wolf's Prey (Cutter) Signature Moves * Bronco Buster * Backflip Kick * Fireman's Carry Slam * Flying Thrust Kick * Rolling Senton Nicknames * "The Real Sexy Beast of PCUW" (self-proclaimed) * "The Notorious Narcissist" Entrance themes * "Sin With A Grin"' '''by Shinedown * "Your Sexy Beast"' by Kushinator (used in The Perfect Wolf Pack) * '''"Notorious" by Adelitas Way Championships and Accomplishments Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling * PCUW Television Championship (2 times) FUSION * FUSION Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Vega Trivia Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters